Stephen M. Green
Stephen M. Green (born: ) is an American YouTuber, actor, artist, and director who is known for his Skits, and Vlogs on YouTube. These two different types of content have proved to be very successful for the young artist, who at the age of just 3, has been drawing and creating art for years. This imagination and love for art in the form of content that he offers has been inspired by film and video games. Stephen's lineup of content has received mostly positive acclaim from his subscriber base, who have shown up whenever he uploads an new video once every week or so throughout month. Creating content on YouTube has infused a strong sense of creativity and passion that shows with what he puts out there on his channel. As stated by him when regarding what made him want to create videos on the site, he said, [1] "I just had a curiosity to want to make something unique and interesting." Personal Life Stephen M. Green was born on October 20, 1999 and currently lives with his mother (known as "KRJ" online) in Los Angeles, California. He originates from Mesa, Arizona. He is the son of mother and YouTuber KRJ, who had worked as an cashier with two major food chains and as a private care-provider for elderly, handicapped, and disabled individuals. He graduated from Marcos de Niza High School and moved, with his mother, to California after graduation on June 22, 2019. Internet Life Before YouTube Stephen M. Green's internet history remains unclear. All that is known is that he has been active on the internet before YouTube with playing some online games and watching some movies/films. Not even the very first post that Stephen had made online can be traced back to this day. YouTube Career Upon coming across YouTube for the first time, Stephen was instantly hooked and has been on this site, as far back as 2016. After forgetting his password on his last channel, which was known as SMG 102099, Stephen created an new channel under the name Stephen M. Green on January 1st, 2019 and uploaded his first video on the 25th of that same month. Following that video, he had uploaded a series of videos that were categorized as EDITS (which are no longer being made on the channel), Skits, and Vlogs and this remains to be his primary focus on his channel. As of today, he does not have a name for his subscribers or community on his channel. Reaching 1,000 Subscribers On August 22, 2019, Stephen reached 1,000 subscribers on his channel and only 3 days later had celebrated the milestone by uploading a skit video regarding the situation of going from zero subscribers to a thousand within seconds. He had also posted a photo on his Instagram account thanking everyone for helping him reach this milestone and additionally did the same on his Twitter account as well. After YouTube Since starting a new channel and growing it to where it's at today, Stephen has remained humble and positive with his fans. There have been no reports of him being rude or disrespectful on and/or off of the internet. Trivia *Stephen has been fully active since the beginning on January 1, 2019. *He loves film, video games, and television. *Both his Instagram and Twitter accounts were created on January 4, 2019. *The first video shout out about him had premiered on YouTube by YouTuber Martin vavala. *YouTuber Joloboo had posted 3 meme photos of Stephen on his Twitter account all on September 26, 2019. *YouTuber KRJ posted a video explaining who exactly was Stephen M. Green on October 2, 2019. *The Official Stephen M. Green Blog was created in June of 2019 by his mother. *The Official Stephen M. Green Website was created on October 15, 2019. *Stephen has gained 1,000 subscribers from January 1, 2019 to August 22, 2019. *Stephen created a Reddit account on January 4th, 2020. *1 month after creating a Reddit account, he launched r/StephenMGreen: The Official Subreddit discussing ALL things about the artist. Interests In his very first vlog, Stephen reveals almost all of his likes and dislikes and after that, had uploaded a second vlog that details what he wanted to do in his life going forward. Stephen doesn't usually upload or premiere a vlog often, but when he does, it gets a pretty big reaction. Types of Videos *EDITS (Mobile Game and Console Game related) - This content is longer being made on his channel. Watch this video for more information. *Skits *Vlog Subscriber Milestones *100 subscribers: February 8, 2019. *300 subscribers: March 13, 2019. *500 subscribers: May 14, 2019. *900 subscribers: August 15, 2019. *1,000 subscribers: August 22, 2019. *1,500 subscribers: February 8, 2020. References https://sites.google.com/view/stephenmgreen1-on-1/qaQ&A Interview Quote Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Artists Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:Gaming YouTubers